


The Winged Inn & Tavern

by sideoftea (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birds, Brother-Sister Relationships, Comfort, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Minor Spoilers, One Shot, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Raphael/Ignatz paired ending, Raphael/Marianne paired ending, Romance, The Winged Inn and Tavern, Verdant Wind Spoilers, aspects of other paired endings, mentions of Dorothea & Manuela, mentions of Lorenz - Freeform, mentions of Lysithea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sideoftea
Summary: Some time has passed since Raphael served in the war in which Byleth Eisner, Claude von Riegan, and many others secured victory against the Adrestian Empire, ushering in a new age of peace and unity for all of Fódlan and beyond. Immediately following the war, Raphael was sworn into knighthood.Unfortunately, due to injuries received during a post-war attack on Derdriu caused by remnants of the Imperial Army and "those who slither in the dark" Raphael's career as a soldier was short-lived, and he moved back to his hometown where he now lives with his grandfather and his sister, Maya.Raphael and Maya decide to open an inn and tavern, in a effort to give back to their community. Over the course a few months, they are visited by many old friends, who help their new dreams comes to fruition.
Relationships: Ignatz Victor/Maya Kirsten, Marianne von Edmund/Raphael Kirsten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completed piece primarily based on Raphael and Marianne's paired ending and Raphael and Ignatz's paired ending from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. It is set in Raphael and Maya's hometown, taking place after the events of the Verdant Wind route. 
> 
> Mostly inspired by canonical aspects, this is a fic that explores some of the potential relationships and activities of the characters post-game. There is a bit of re-imagining as I wanted to incorporate ideas from several paired endings among the Golden Deer and also my own personal flavor.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy! <3

_ To Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, esteemed head of House Gloucester, and “deer” old friend. Heh, get it Lorenz? Deer? I am writing you this letter as I humbly request a small loan. Due to recent injuries, I am unable to carry on with my knightly duties for the Alliance until further notice. My younger sister Maya and I were hoping to establish a tavern in the Alliance territory of our hometown, to which we may still serve a variety of knight battalions and traveling mercenaries.  _

_ I offer you my deepest gratitude for your consideration. Although our residency is not the most luxurious, I hope you know you are always welcome to stay if you are ever traveling by. I do hope our paths cross again soon. Enclosed in this letter is a small brooch Maya crafted with crystals and rose. I remember how much you liked accessories, and a nobleman as fine as yourself must be dressed to impress! With deepest sincerity, Raphael Kirsten. _

\- - -

A few drops of ink spilled unceremoniously onto a corner of golden parchment. It was stationary truly befitting of a nobleman, and Raphael knew Lorenz would appreciate the gesture. The former knight glanced over his work with a large, boyish smile. In his time off from knighthood, he found he had a bit of a knack for writing and began crafting short stories for Ignatz’s paintings. Of course, Maya was a big help when it came to catching grammatical mistakes and narrative inconsistencies in the editing process, as he was always more of a “big-picture” kind of guy.

Using his wrist to wipe a line of sweat from his hairline, Raphael bounded from the small study nestled in the back of the humble home he shared with his sister and grandfather. From the front porch Maya came into view, rounding a team of shrubs lining the pathway that led into the central plaza of the village. The late-morning sun gleamed beautifully off her rich, sandy-blond hair. She heaved a large amount of well water, using both hands and the force of her hips to coax the wooden bucket alongside her. Raphael chuckled, sauntering up to his sister.

“Here, let me help you!”

“No Raph. I got it!” Maya’s tone was bright and positive, juxtaposed by her hefty breath and gritted teeth. Raphael stepped back, allowing his sister to move forward on her own. Ever since his incapacitation, she had been taking on more tasks around their homestead, including the physically demanding ones that Raphael, nor his grandfather were able to do. While Maya overworking herself concerned Raphael, the older brother in him felt immensely proud nonetheless.

Maya carried the bucket into the kitchen, and with one last big pull, plopped the bucket onto a wooden counter, spilling only a little bit. She cupped her hands at her hips, letting out a long, relieved exhale.

“Nice work, sis! You’re getting stronger every day.” Raphael boomed from the doorway behind her.

“Oh please, it was nothing.” Maya said shaking her head. She had never been great at receiving compliments, and found herself to be far more serious than her carefree brother. But what they did have in common, however, was their unmatched kindness. Maya was simply unable to accept the idea of her brother pushing himself too hard in his current state. It wasn’t easy, but she never once hesitated at the idea of picking up the slack. 

“You’ll be happy to know I finally finished the letter to Gloucester!”

“Oh, great! Let me have a look.” Maya replied, eagerly extending her palm like a child waiting for a piece of sugar candy. She looked it over, smirking in amusement and finished with an affirmative nod.

“Well done Raph. I’m not the only one improving day by day.”

“Samuel said he can deliver this letter during his travels to Enbarr. We will have this inn up and running before you know it!”

“You’re confident Lorenz will supply us the funds?”

“Of course! Man’s got a big heart. And well, between you and me, I saved his behind on the battlefield more than a few times. I’m sure he will be happy to return the favor.”

“Wonderful,” Maya replied with a laugh, “Now all we need is a catchy name.”

“Oh yeah. I didn’t even consider that. Any ideas?”

“Nothing yet.”

“I’m sure it will come to us in time! It’s a shame Ignatz isn’t here right now. He’s really good at that type of stuff.”

“Yes I agree…” Maya spoke as her words trailed off. Her vision lay fixed for a moment at the door, fingers caressing a leather bracelet she wore on her left wrist. The jewelry was entwined with ivy and decorated with small painted lilies. It matched the one Ignatz wore on his right wrist, both of which were crafted by their hands right before they were wed, symbolizing their union to one another. They agreed to deviate from the exchanging of rings, as the bracelets felt far more special and befitting to them. 

“You alright, sis?”

“Yes big brother. I just… miss him dearly.”

“I bet he is thinking of you every day on his journey.”

“I’m sure you’re right. I can’t wait to hear of all the adventures he’s having.”

“He’ll be back before you know it. Claude’s probably going to hand-deliver him all the way back from Almyra on his wyvern!” Raphael joked, a resounding laughter emanating deep from his chest. The initial shortness of breath transformed into a burning sensation, and Raphael suddenly found himself coughing violently. Maya quickly tended to him, and eased her older brother into a wooden chair. She scooped a generous amount of water from the bucket using a clay mug and brought it to his lips, urging him to drink slowly. Eventually Raphael’s body had calmed, the cough dissipating from his lungs like icicles from a rooftop in spring.

“I’m cutting you off from laughing. You always get yourself too worked up.”

“A life without laughter sounds miserable.”

“And a life without you sounds more miserable. Just promise me to be more mindful of your limits?”

“I will Maya.” Raphael said, as he squeezed Maya’s hand. His eyes, glazed with sincerity, noticed a lackadaisical sparrow fluttering around a small planter of herbs Maya had set outside the lone kitchen window. It pecked at a couple seeds, setting off an alarm in Maya’s mind. She stumbled outside, frantically waving her hands. In a split-second all that remained of the bird were small brown feathers that floated down towards their front step, curling around puffs of a summer breeze. 

“Ah, Maya. The little guy was just hungry was all,” Raphael griped.

“I empathize with his plight. But I’ve put too much time into these herbs to see them get eaten before they are finished growing.”

“Hm,” Raphel hummed, smiling him to himself. Maya looked at him quizzically. He glanced back at his sister, massaging his chin with his hand. “I think I know what I’m going to work on next.”


	2. Chapter 2

A strong wind billowed through the village treetops. It was the type of wind that makes your eyes water, causing you to laugh in a mixture of delight and discomfort. It was common for this type of year, with the month of the Verdant Rain moon just on the horizon. The strong voice of an experienced merchant echoed over the drone of the breeze, directing his assistants of where to place the wares they had been instructed to deliver.

Only a couple moons had passed since Raphael sent his friend Samuel off with the letter to House Gloucester, and Lorenz had already answered Raphael’s request with great speed and enthusiasm. Not only had the distinguished purple-haired nobleman provided a loan of five-thousand gold to kickstart the tavern, but he had donated several carts of materials as well. Sure, many of Lorenz’s ambitions originated from his self-imposed obligations of nobility, but it made him a very chartible man, and one of the most kind-hearted nobles of the entire Leicester Alliance. 

Raphael took a break from crafting his bird-feeder, already the third one in his repertoire, and stepped outside basking under the sun that beat down through a chink in a cluster of large, fluffy cumulous clouds. He heartily greeted the merchant, hired by Lorenz, with a firm handshake, and opted to assist in carrying some light loads of wood and stone to the tavern’s foundation that was already established. Maya, adorned in leather coveralls, was still working tirelessly with their grandfather and a couple of their neighbors, meticulously ensuring the entire plot was even. 

The crew worked late into the afternoon, sweat and sawdust lining their shirt collars. It was a productive day, the foundation completed and a few wooden pillars already built, jutting out of the base like cattails out of a pond. Since Raphael still couldn’t help much in the way of manual labor, he grilled up a generous amount of steak and potatoes for dinner. He had laid out a large flannel blanket and some wooden bowls on the lawn in front of the future tavern for Maya, his grandfather, and the neighbors to gather around, and even insisted the traveling merchants of Gloucester stay for dinner as a means to express their gratitude.

The dry heat of a late summer’s evening settled low on the horizon. Foam, frothing high on pints of ale, tickled the lips of the dinner patrons; a treat provided by the Gloucester merchants who had a barrel stowed away in their possession. Raphael and crew boisterously shared stories of their line of work with the traveling merchants, and graciously wished one another for a successful year of business. They even confided in a few secrets of the trade, garnering nuggets of wisdom from their own experiences. A tall pile of cleanly-picked bones formed, prompting Maya to fetch a tray of cookies she baked that morning. She fashioned a to-go basket of the treats for the traveling merchants, so they may enjoy them on the road. They bid the humble, kind villagers a farewell, making way to set-up camp before nightfall. Exhausted from a long day of work, Grandfather and neighbors retired for the evening after briefly helping clean up the makeshift picnic. 

The siblings remained outside for a while, soaking up the warm twilight. They nibbled on the cookies, which hid secrets of raspberry creme, and watched a couple larks pry at the sunflower seeds resting in one of Raphael’s completed bird feeders. The lovable brute rested his head against his sister’s shoulder as she quietly hummed along with the birds. Alongside the shrill aviary notes of the birds, Raphael could decipher his sister’s melody to be that of their mother’s. She had sung lullabies to them practically every night for bedtime when they were children. Raphael mused the idea that perhaps in another reality, his mother and sister would have been star performers at the Mittlefrank Opera Company in Enbarr. 

His memory harkened back to the days of Garreg Mach, recalling the time Manuela and Dorothea had joined the Golden Deer. Previously being apart of the Black Eagles, and Manuela the head professor of that house, the ladies had sought refuge right before Hresvelg lead her revolt on the monastery. Terrified for their future under the jurisdiction of the empire, they found safety in their house, and were quickly accepted as honorary members of the Leicester Alliance. Outcasts in their own right, they fought for the Alliance’s cause despite previous allegiances. Raphael had grown quite close to them during the war despite their differences, and they quickly became valued allies and well-respected members of their little family. The former knight looked towards the sky wistfully, still enveloped with pride over the story of how the Golden Deer, a band of misfits under the leadership of Byleth and Claude, bested all the odds to bring forth an age of unity. 

Some time after the war, Raphael had brought Maya to finally watch an opera at Mittlefrank that the two songstresses, who now operated the company, had starred in. He recalled how vibrantly Maya reacted to the show. Her eyes shining with such innocence and wonder was an incredibly heartwarming sight for an older brother. The stage really was her calling. Dorothea and Manuela actually invited her to join, knowing of her budding talent for music, but Maya declined, vehement in her decision to live and care for her brother. He hoped that maybe once this tavern was functioning and he had finished healing, she could finally chase after that dream. 

Their parents would have wanted that for her too, as they spent their whole life doing everything they could to give Raphael and Maya the best opportunities possible. He would make them proud by achieving that goal, no matter the odds. And here they were, making big steps towards taking their life into their own hands. But still, Raphael found himself missing his parents an especially large amount tonight. He would give anything to share this peaceful moment with them now.

Raphael’s thoughts were interrupted as he spotted what he thought was another lark descending over the treetops. However, this flier was growing much larger than a small bird. Suddenly, a wyvern’s screech sliced the air causing some of the villagers to peer out their windows in terror, dumbfounded at the sight of Raphael jumping for joy in response. An outline of dark-chocolate hair and glint of a gold earring materialized into view. Sitting behind the pilot was a blur of bespeckled forest green.

“Claude! Ignatz!” Raphael projected towards the visitors, unable to contain his excitement. Maya was quickly at his arm, bouncing up and down with him.

“Heya, Raph!” Claude waved, expertly guiding his snow-white wyvern down with just one hand on the reigns. Ignatz, cautiously loosening his grip on Claude’s waist, seemed a tad nauseous. 

“My love!” Maya squealed, tears already streaming down her face. She pulled Ignatz off the wyvern with remarkable strength and spun him into a tight hug. 

“Oh Maya, I missed you too, but please take it easy for a minute…” Ignatz moaned, his face becoming a shade of green close to his hair. 

“Sorry Ig, didn’t think it would be such a bumpy flight,” Claude lamented, stifling a giggle as he hopped off his wyvern. 

“Rest here a moment, I’ll fetch you some water,” Maya instructed Ignatz, lowering him onto the blanket.

“It’s so good to see you Cla- er... King Riegan?” Raphael flubbed.

“Yesh, spare me the formalities! We’re still friends after all.” Claude insisted, taking a moment to jump onto Raphael’s back in a fashion that was reminiscent of their time goofing off at the academy in their younger years. “Now, onward Sir Kirsten! Your king is famished and requires sustenance,” Claude added jokingly, the two young men falling into a great fit of laughter.

“You’re just in time, oh great King of Almyra, we are still plentiful in fresh cuts of meat.”

“A steak grilled by the culinary genius Raphael? I haven’t had one of those in ages!” Raphael taxied Claude over to the blanket, where Maya was returning with a glass of water for her sickly husband. Upon seeing Claude on Raphael’s back her eyes grew wide and her teeth clenched with anxiety. 

“Oh Raphael you really shouldn’t be carrying anyone on your back like that!” Maya fretted. 

“Don’t worry, sis. I’ve been feeling a lot stronger the past couple of weeks! And Claude here barely weighs more than a feather.”

“Hey now! Sorry we can’t all be blessed with big, rippling muscles,” Claude countered, descending his mountain of a friend. Raphael gave him a hearty slap on the shoulder.

“You already know what I’m going to say. It’s because you aren’t eating enough meat! Didn’t you learn anything from me at Garreg Mach?” Raphael chided, him and Claude sharing in another wholesome laugh. It really did feel like they were in the classroom again. “Oh! By the way, this is my sister, Maya!”

“How do you do?” Maya formally asked, adorning her phrase with a small curtsey. 

“The Maya Kirsten? I’ve heard so much about you! I’m glad I finally have the chance to meet you,” Claude exulted, pulling Maya into a big hug, leaving the humble villager in shock at the fact that this war hero and king to an entire country was acting so informal. She found it was actually quite refreshing compared to the usual types of interactions she had with nobles. 

“I must say Claude, I can’t thank you enough for looking after my brother during the war. You truly have bettered the lives of many with your selfless actions. On behalf of our entire village, we are forever in your debt.”

“Think nothing of it. It was just a group of strong, righteous people following their hearts and fighting for what’s right. Besides, it was people like you, the heroes back home, who inspired us to keep pushing forward.”

“Well said Claude,” Ignatz finally spoke up, his aforementioned nausea beginning to ebb away. 

“Feeling better, buddy?” Raphael grinned.

“Yes a bit. The flight from Almyra to here is… very long.”

“Sit back and relax. Raphael and I will get the two of you some dinner,” Maya said cheerfully. The siblings did just that, scooping generous helpings of meat and potatoes for the weary travelers. Maya also brewed a pot of lavender tea and invited the boys to move indoors, as it had become pretty dark. Claude tied up his wyvern to a fence post, keeping her happily preoccupied with the treat of a steak bone.

The four settled around the small wooden dining table that sat in the center of the lodging’s main room, with Claude and Ignatz making quick work of their food. The energy was quaint and cozy. The tea was bottomless. The enigmatic fire Raphael started flickered soft light against the maple-wood paneling of house. Ignatz, feeling much better after eating, wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist, the two sighing lovingly as they embraced. Claude hummed in appreciation at the good meal, propping his feet up on the table and patting his belly. Raphel prodded at a couple logs in the fireplace with a poker, marvelling at the satisfaction of the moment.

“You are more than welcome to stay the night,” Raphael mentioned to Claude.

“I’ll take you up on that offer,” Claude responded with a yawn, “I think I can put off my duties just a bit longer.”

“You must stay busy! Being such an important king and all. How did you find time to get away?”

“I didn’t. I’m not really supposed to be here,” Claude stage-whispered, spawning a chuckle from Ignatz and Maya across the table.

“That’s our Claude alright. And how’s Dimitri?” Raphael mused with a wink. The Almyran King felt his composure shattered as a pink hue graced his face. Claude and Dimitri had recently announced their union to the public, but Claude still found himself flustered when personally asked about it.

“He’s. Uh. Doing quite well. Thank you.” Claude sputtered, his breath broken by sentiments of love still in its honeymoon phase. 

“You should see them together Raphael. I never knew Claude could be such a romantic! Dimitri’s sincerity practically makes Claude swoon at any given-”

“Please, Ignatz!” Claude groaned, his face an entire garden of roses at this point. 

“Sorry Claude,” Ignatz gushed, “I just found them so inspiring. I even painted them a couple’s portrait as a way to express gratitude for letting me stay with them on my travels.”

“It was really a masterpiece of work. Dimitri insisted on hanging it right above the mantel in the castle’s great room for everyone to see… much to my embarrassment,” Claude sighed.

“Which reminds me! I painted something for you too Maya,” Ignatz proclaimed, pulling a small, decorated canvas from his satchel. It was of a beautiful landscape, comprised mostly of amber and gold, with tints of pink towards the sky. “An Almyran desert sunset. A kind of view that could keep one transfixed for hours.”

“Ignatz, I absolutely love it,” Maya breathed, her fingers very tenderly tracing the soft lines of golden hues that encompassed the sand dunes in the picture. 

“That makes me want to write another story! I could even base it off Claude,” Raphael bellowed, giddy as a small boy, “I got it! ‘The Sleeping Sand Legend.’ How’s that for a title?” 

“Well, I’ll be! Raphael a writer?” Claude smirked.

“Yep! It’s a hobby I picked up anyways.”

“I still write a bit of poetry in my spare time. Maybe we could exchange pieces sometime. Give each other feedback?”

“Sounds fun!”

“At this point we have the makings to do an entire opera!” Ignatz remarked. “Claude and Raphael could write it, I could design it, and Maya could be our leading lady!”

“Ah! You’re a singer?” Claude quiered.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Maya blushed.

“Don’t be so modest Maya! She’s incredibly talented.” Raphael asided to Claude.

“Please sing us a song dear. I haven’t heard you sing in so long.” Ignatz pleaded, bestowing his trademark puppy-dog eyes. Maya sighed begrudgingly in acceptance, knowing there was no way of convincing them otherwise. She sang a simple, but pleasant melody. It was one of her favorites; the tune of a Leicester folk song that she would always sing while doing housework with her mother. The three men, particularly Ignatz, listened quietly in awe. The song concluded, Maya gave a little bow which was met with polite golf claps from the audience. 

“Beautiful. Reminds me of the times Dorothea would sing for us during meals at Garreg Mach,” Claude reminisced with a smile on his face.

“That’s what I keep saying. I want her to join the Mittlefrank Opera Company!” Raphael mentioned, beaming with pride.

“If that’s where your dreams lie, I think you should go for it.” Claude agreed, turning to Maya.

“I will consider it,” Maya affirmed, overwhelmed by all the sudden praise. She had to admit, hearing another person other than Raphael or Ignatz speak highly of her talent was rather persuasive. They settled into a conversation that seeped into the early morning, eventually passing out for a few hours on a pile of animal pelts Maya had laid out for them in the main room, as her grandfather slept soundly in the one bedroom.

The glimmer of dawn slipped into the small homestead, its light refracting off swarms of dust particles. Ignatz was the first to rise, and used an iron pot to heat some water in the fireplace that still burned. Maya, stirring awake to the sound of movement assisted her husband in making oatmeal, managing to scrounge up a few nuts and berries they stored for toppings. The scent of roasted oats lulled Raphael and Claude out of their slumber, and within minutes were shoveling down the warm mush in gratitude. 

After a quick breakfast, Raphael fed Claude’s wyvern the last remaining steak from yesterday, who gobbled it down in two bites. A very long, heartfelt goodbye followed and Claude readied himself for his next destination. 

“Say hello to Lysithea to me! I miss that kiddo,” Raphael smirked.

“Better not let her hear you say that,” Claude chuckled. 

“Do, do you think there might actually be a cure?” Ignatz wondered aloud, his voice quavering a bit.

“We will find one. She deserves to have a long, fulfilling life more than anyone.” Claude reckoned, his face stoning into a very serious expression. Raphael looked towards the sky with him, melancholy, yet hopeful.

“We will help in anyway we can. We can’t stand idly by while a friend is in need,” Raphael stated, his seriousness reflecting that of Claude’s. The Almyran King nodded in understanding, and climbed aboard his wyvern with returning enthusiasm.

“I’ll keep you posted. Best of luck with the tavern!” Claude saluted with a wink.

“Until next time buddy!” Raphael called after him. The other three watched, as the tactician disappeared over the treetops. They absorbed the moment for a small while, feeling the cool breeze of an oncoming autumn chill their bones. Grandfather Kirsten greeted the young adults with a thermos of hot coffee, eager for another productive day of work. Raphael decided to move his bird feeder project outside for the day, sanding down its wooden roof while watching his family steadily establish more of the structure. The future seemed bright, and he ushered a quick prayer that the tavern would prove to be prosperous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Contains brief mentions of blood.

“That should do it,” Raphael thought aloud, finishing an application of the final coat of resin on his birdhouse. About six weeks had passed since Claude visited and brought Ignatz home from his journey. The tavern was nearly completed, and at this point Raphael had a large collection of hanging fixtures to draw in a plethora of aviary friends along with the tavern patrons. It turns out that Ignatz did in fact come up with a great idea for the tavern’s name. Considering the theme of birds, he suggested calling the business  _ The Winged Inn and Tavern, _ to which Raphael and Maya instantly fell in love with the title. A soft rap was heard at the doorframe of his study. Without looking, Raphael cheerfully threw his hands up in the air.

“It wasn’t easy Maya, but I finally finished! Now the birdies have a place to sleep-” He was cut off by a pale hand, much smaller than his sister’s, lightly grace his shoulder.

“Raphael.” He turned, gifted with a set of gorgeous, hazelnut eyes. They glowed endearingly in the soft light of the oil lamp, their sharpness greatly contrasting against the visitor’s nearly transparent, aqua hair. 

“Marianne!” Raphael bellowed, tears forming in his eyes as, without hesitation, he swept her high into his arms. She giggled from the surprise, her head nearly bumping into the low ceiling.

“It’s-! Yes-! So good- so good to see you-! Raphael-!” Marianne blurted, struggling to make complete sentences. Raphael’s ride came to a stop, relieving the fair holy knight from the adrenaline rush.

“What brings you here? To what do I owe this surprise?!” Raphael exclaimed, his voice still heightened in excitement.

“I wanted to see you, of course.” Marianne had kept in close contact with Raphael after the war through letters. With Raphael being sworn to knighthood for a period of time and her mending the bridges burned by her family’s reputation, they rarely found themselves in one place for very long, and unfortunately did not have the means to meet for a time. However, they always had much to converse about. Since day one at Garreg Mach, several years ago, Raphael found Marianne’s sheepishness positively alluring, and she was awestruck by how easygoing he managed to be. They originally bonded over their shared love for animals, with Raphael feeling lucky to have discovered some common ground. He managed to bring out many smiles in her during her darkest times, something she was unable to say about practically anyone or anything else. It was so inspiring for Raphael to watch Marianne’s growth, to find new purpose in everyday things. 

Marianne gestured towards the newly-completed birdhouse. “I never thought you would become such a craftsman.” 

“Heh, it keeps me from going crazy anyway. I’m not as physical as I used to be.”

“Your injury…” Marianne trailed off, unable to find the right words. Raphael nodded a bit solemnly in response, but stubbornly refused to let the condition phase him yet again.

“On the bright side, I found a new love in something I never thought about before.”

“I wouldn’t say that. You always had a soft spot for small creatures, even if you did usually scare them off with your volume.” Marianne laughed a bit at the memory. Her laugh. It was something Raphael never got tired of. Its rarity enhancing its genuity. It sank deep into his heart, with a feeling that he thought only existed in the cheesy romance novels his father used to collect.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Raphael cooed, pulling her hand to his lips. She gasped slightly at the gesture, enamored by its gentleness. Despite his towering physique, weathered skin, and boisterous demeanor, Raphael relayed a calm warmth that never failed to help others feel secure. An untainted innocence, serving as a hope Marianne always sought after. Within him, she found new parts of life she could enjoy, parts that didn’t feel burdened or cursed. 

“I’ve been looking forward to it for so long,” Marianne hummed, the tone melting into an air of utter sincerity.

“Please tell me you are doing well. You’ve worked so hard to become resilient.” Raphael tenderly ran his worn fingers along a stretch of her hair, and for once, she did not flinch.

“Yes. I am doing well. And, and I mean it. I am doing well.” She smiled something that could not have been more reassuring if it tried. Raphael exhaled in content, curling his palm around her knuckles and making way for her to step with him out of the study. In the main room were Ignatz and Maya, pulling together the finishing touches on a pre-planned dinner. Ignatz blushed upon seeing his two friends enter the space, and silently lit a tall candle placed on the middle of the table. He and Maya pulled out the two chairs, opening their arms in a signal to take a seat.

“Woah! You two knew about this?!” Raphael questioned, completely flabbergasted. 

“Sir, Madam, please enjoy your meal.” Maya responded coyly with a wink. The artistic duo slipped out of cottage to go on an evening walk, leaving the old friends alone in the flickering dance of a flame.

“I did give Ignatz a bit of notice before arriving,” Marianne confessed, taking care to sit down, “We both decided it would be fun to surprise you.” Raphael chuckled in acknowledgment, joining her at the carefully-set dining table. The first course was onion soup and each of the former knights took turns taking small sips and exchanging glances. The soup was a bit zesty, to which they silently credited Ignatz’s bit of culinary prowess when it came to spices.

“Is there ginger in this?” Marianne pondered.

“I think so. Ignatz is quite fond of it.”

“How clever.” They smiled at each other, lost in this moment of quietness and warmth. After spending so much of their younger years in the agony and chaos of war, it was quite rewarding to finally indulge in a more simplistic livelihood.

“Marianne, what’s next for you?”

“I’m not sure. I spent so much of my life focusing on how to not trouble people. How to not burden those around me with my curse.” She paused, but Raphael didn’t falter, and listened intently. “Even after my friends helped me find a new purpose, I used all my energy helping our cause during the war. Of course I don’t regret it, but I’ve come to realise that I’ve never lived for myself and well, I want to start doing so.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Raphael beamed, the craftsman’s hands folding neatly together in front of an empty bowl of soup. 

“Allow me to get the next course,” Marianne nodded, and decorated two plates with strips of roasted pheasant glazed with a blackberry compote, steamed green beans, and diced potatoes. 

“Ignatz really outdid himself with this one!” 

“It really is quite fancy, isn’t it?”

“Ah, I bet you’re used to meals like this. Being from your noble background and all.”

“They actually didn’t happen very often. I never really mentioned it before, but my adoptive father was quite fiscally conservative.”

“How is old Margrave Edmund by the way?”

“He… he actually passed.”

“Oh. Marianne I’m, I’m so sorry.” Raphael consoled, altering his tone of voice.

“It’s alright Raphael. He left this world quite peacefully. We both knew it was his time,” Marianne ensured, but still with a twinge of despair.

“Will you be ascending as heir to House Edmund?”

“Actually, no,” Marianne shook her head proudly, “Claude helped me propose a negotiation with House Riegan, who will be taking over the responsibilities and territory of House Edmund. Of course, we outlined an agreement that all those under the new house rule will be and must be treated fairly and equitably.”

“Marianne that’s incredible! A truly noble course of action.” Raphael giggled upon realizing the unintentional irony of his statement.

“Thank you,” Marianne shared in the laugh, “I think it’s better this way. Less opposing houses to help F ó dlan feel more united.”

“And like you said. Taking matters into your own hands?”

“Yes. I always longed for a quieter life. One of simple joys.” Marianne wistfully peered out the window. Cheering up at the sight of a chickadee in the evening sun, pecking at the grains resting in one of Raphael’s bird feeders. “Do you remember that time outside the officer’s academy when you asked me to teach you to speak bird?”

“Of course I do,” Raphael replied, turning a bit red, “It was pretty silly of me, thinking back on it.”

“No I disagree. I thought it was incredibly sweet,” Marianne blushed, looking downward, “Admittingly it was nice to have someone to share in that interest. And, as I recall, you found your own method of interacting with them.”

“You were really disgusted by the bugs I would always feed them,” Raphael chortled.

“You do remember!”

“I cherish all my memories with my fellow Golden Deer. Especially you Marianne.” She felt herself holding onto her breath, and audibly sniffled, prompting a shocked expression to manifest on Raphael’s face. “Marianne! Are you alright?”

“Yes, Raphael. In fact, I’m more than alright,” Marianne said certainly, happily wiping away a stream of water that descended along her cheekbone. He sighed lovingly, gathering the courage to ask his next question aloud.

“Marianne, will you stay here a while?” She reflected for a passing moment.

“Yes. I would like that very much.” They finished their meal in comforting silence, becoming full rather quickly. Their plates were mostly picked clean, with Raphael ensuring he didn’t miss out on any meat and Marianne taking full advantage of the potatoes. The chickadee was still casually picking at the feeder outside, Raphael watching its fluttery dance in amusement. His ears perked up to the sound of a low feline growl. One of his neighbor’s cats was prowling around their porch, looking for its own dinner. Raphael only had time to rapidly stand with enough force to knock his chair over before the cat lept at the feeder. The chickadee narrowly evaded the cat’s bite, and in a frightened state beelined straight into the window with a sickening thud.

“Hey! Get out of there!” Raphael yelled, sprinting out the door driving off the hissing cat, grimacing at his own abrupt activity. Raphael knelt down by the windowsill to see the tiny bird quivering, its left wing bent from the impact. He scooped the small, feathered creature in his palms, with Marianne closely observing behind him.

“Oh dear, let’s bring him inside at once,” Marianne softly commanded.

“Do you think we can save him?” Raphael lamented, feeling a shred of guilt for his little friend. 

“The wing will take time to heal, but he doesn’t seem too rattled. I think he will make it,” Marianne ensured, confidently. Raphael gently brought the bird inside, protectively cupping his hands over it. Marianne found a small wooden box, and whipped together a little infirmary laced with swabs of cotton and dried grass. They allowed the bird to rest near the fireplace, as a means to keep it warm, and it let out a guttural, yet promising chirp. 

“There… it should be okay now…” Raphael heaved, succumbing to the heightened stress from the event.

“Raphael...” Marianne started in concern.

“I’m fi-” Raphael coughed violently and suddenly, destroying any chance of him completing the statement. Marianne clutched his hand in fear, trying to lower him to sit back down. The coughing continued, his hand clasped over his mouth. She noticed in horror, that blood began to seep between his fingers. Mentally steeling herself, she began to conjure a healing spell. A soft glow of white magic enveloped her fingers as she laid them to rest over the strongman’s lungs. The coughing, to what seemed to last an agonizingly long time, finally slowed. Raphael resorted to wheezing, gazing up to Marianne apologetically. Upon deciphering the meaning behind his expression, she simply shook her head reassuringly, but internally felt terrified. He threw his head back, focusing on steadying his breath. Marianne didn’t dare lift her hands from his chest, praying to the Goddess for him to be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

“Welcome to the Winged Inn and Tavern!” Marianne cheered, craning her neck at the sound of the wooden front door creaking open. “Wait. Leonie! Is that you?!”

“You bet!” The traveller resounded, drawing down her hood, revealing a beatiful shock of long, auburn hair. “Could you be a dear and check me and my friends here into your finest lodging?” 

“Absolutely!” Marianne exclaimed. Leonie slipped her a bag of gold while she gracefully scratched down the booking in a parchment logbook with a white owl feather. “Oh, Leonie, I can’t possibly charge you this much.”

“I insist,” Leonie refused, “Think of it as a donation for a fresh business.”

“That’s so unlike you,” Marianne observed, remembering many occasions of Leonie demonstrating extreme frugality. 

“I can make an exception when it comes to friends.” Marianne stepped out from the counter and embraced her old friend in a hug, feeling nostalgic from Leonie’s scent, which was always a strange mixture of roses and sweat. The embrace finished, and Marianne nodded politely to the two men that stood behind Leonie, their faces stern, but kind.

“How do you do gentleman? I hope you enjoy your stay.” The men thanked her, as she guided the band of mercenaries to their room. The men eagerly set down their belongings, quickly collapsing into a deserved afternoon nap on the feathered mattresses her and Maya had sewn by hand. Leonie rolled her eyes at her lazy cohorts, turning to Marianne.

“We can let these goons be. Now, where is he? Where is my friend, Raphael?” 

“This way.” Marianne guided Leonie by the hand to an outdoor patio area. Raphael was quite a sight, crouched over a birdhouse, tediously carving out its edges. It was a quaint area. Cobblestone lined the floor under a few tables, and a myriad of bird feeders and houses were strung all along the outer rafters of the tavern. A small chickadee was perched on the large man’s shoulder. He peeked over a pair of narrow reading glasses, a recent gift from Ignatz that visually aged him by about five years.

“Well look at that,” Leonie practically snorted at the sight. “The beast of Leicester turned gentle giant!”

“I was wondering when we’d be visited by the great Leonie Pinelli, mercenary extraordinaire! It’s about time you responded to one of my invitations.” Raphael humbly bubbled in response. 

“Come here ya big lug!” Leonie wrapped her arms around Raphael, taking care not to be as rough as she usually was. “Glad to see you’re feeling much better!”

“Marianne is quite the miracle worker,” Raphael cooed, taking a moment to throw a nod towards the holy knight. “What brings you here?”

“We just finished a mission driving out some bandits from House Ordelia’s former territory, nothing too exciting,” Leonie announced boastfully. “And I wanted to take a break to pay my friends a little visit.”

“Did you happen to hear any word on Lysithea?”

“I spoke to her father. It sounds like she’s doing quite well. She actually traveled to Almyra to stay with Claude and continue their extensive research.”

“Are they close to finding a cure?” Marianne chimed in.

“Quite close from the sounds of it,” Leonie nodded. Raphael breathed a sigh of relief, whispering quiet gratitude to the Goddess. Leonie caught sight of a couple figures, parading over the hill the tavern nestled beside, waving enthusiastically. Maya was the first to approach, practically jogging in excitement. She was thrilled to see Leonie again, as she always served as a big role model for her own ambition. 

“You finally made it!”

“Maya! How are things?” Leonie asked, graciously accepting a fresh-picked apple Maya had fished out of the wicker basket she was clutching. 

“No complaints here,” she spoke, casting a sly glance back at her husband who had finally caught up, slightly breathless.

“Ignatz, have you been slacking on your exercise these days?” Leonie scolded jokingly. Marianne giggled, and Ignatz sighed, a tad embarrassed. 

“Ah, come on Leonie. You could at least say hello first.”

“Fine. Hey buddy,” she teased, pulling him into a headlock and messing up his hair. “I trust Maya is keeping you and Raphael in line?”

“Of course. If not me, then who else would?” Maya assured boldly.

“Good girl.” 

“What do you think of the place Leonie? It turned out pretty well, huh?” Raphael coaxed.

“I must admit, it is very cute. I definitely see this place becoming a hit,” Leonie nodded in agreement. “And who is this little guy?” She bent down, getting a good look at the little friend relaxing on Raphael’s shoulder. 

“This here’s Birdie.”

“Creative.”

“Thanks! He flew into a window, and we nursed him back to health… well didn’t quite heal fully, but he loves to hang out and watch me work!” 

“That’s our Raph. Big muscles. Even bigger heart,” Leonie grinned. The little bird tilted its head curiously at Leonie’s extended finger, determining it was safe enough to hop onto. The group of friends collectively laughed. 

A few hours passed, the friends all perched around the patio, soaking up the last bit of warm, autumnal sunlight before the season transformed into a harsh winter. Maya served dinner to the tavern patrons, which tonight was a large pot of Daphnel stew, whilst proudly stating the importance of comfort food this time of year. Leonie, her mercenary partners, and Raphael entertained themselves with a game of cards. Marianne occupied herself with refreshing the bird feeders and tending to some flowers. Ignatz found inspiration in the moment, and began to sketch out the scene before him on a fresh canvas. Maya graciously acted as the server for the night, enhancing the tavern’s atmosphere with quiet song. 

The sun began to set, as most of the patrons turned to their quarters for the night. Ignatz took a break from painting to assist Maya with the cleanup. Leonie, Raphael, and Marianne continued to joke around, the mercenary becoming slightly inebriated from the ale brewed by Raphael and Maya’s grandfather.

“Old man Kirsten makes a good brew,” Leonie noted.

“He sure does,” Raphael stated proudly, “Where will you be headed next Leonie?”

“Well our good friend Lorenz is actually hiring us to help clear out bandits from some trade routes in Adrestian territory. That area was probably the most torn up by the war, and is still in a rough state.”

“I’m glad action is being taken to revitalize it,” Marianne replied.

“Me too. In fact, our objective will be cutting a path all the way to Enbarr.”

“Really?” Raphael murmured, enlightened by the prospect of a new idea. “Can I ask a favor?”

“And that is...?”

“You know how Maya always loved the opera?” Leonie immediately smirked, catching what he was throwing. 

“Say no more. I’d be thrilled to have her and Ignatz accompany us.” 

“Oh, thank you! Thank you Leonie!” Raphael chirped in gratitude.

“How wonderful!” Marianne added, joining in his excitement.

Maya, having stepped onto the patio for the very end of the conversation, froze in bewilderment.

“What’s all this about?” 

“Good news, sis! You’re finally going back to Enbarr!” Raphael proclaimed.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Dead serious. You’ll be traveling with my crew. It will be fun!” Leonie added with a hiccup.

“Oh no, no. I couldn’t possibly. Who will help run everything?”

“Between myself, Marianne and Gramps, I think we’ve got it covered.”

“But-”

“Please Maya. If you don’t chase your dream now, you never will.” His words struck into Maya like an arrow. “This is the perfect opportunity. I’m unable to travel. And the only one I’d trust more to guide you there than myself is Leonie.” The red-headed soldier gave a comedic salute, slumping over in laughter. “Well. Once she sobers up that is.” 

Maya thought for a long while, calling Ignatz to come over. 

“What are we discussing?” Ignatz questioned, joining the conversation from the doorway.

“Well my love,” Maya briefly paused, taking care to convince herself in the moment, “We are traveling to Enbarr!” 

“Truly?!” Ignatz smiled brilliantly, ecstatic at the idea that he and Maya would finally take a journey together. Maya felt herself melt whenever Ignatz acted like this, so innocent and childlike, yet so candid.

“Yes. Yes!” She whooped, feeling just as surprised as her husband upon saying it. Raphael sighed in relief, gripping one of the hands Marianne was resting on his shoulders.

“You’ve already changed my world Maya. Now it’s time for you to go change the rest of it,” Raphael expressed gently. At this point, Maya could no longer halt the tears welling in her eyes and threw herself into her brother’s embrace. 

“Thank you, Raphael. For everything. I don’t know what I would do without you.” The rest of the party remained respectfully silent, warmed by the impossibly tender moment. The brisk wind rustled through their clothing and hair, Marianne visibly shivering at the force.

“Come, everyone,” she stated, “I have a pot of tea heating inside.”

They moved into the lobby, eagerly arranging the travel plans for the upcoming days. They would be setting out to leave in just two days time, and Maya, the planner she was, already began a checklist of supplies they could contribute to the mercenaries’ efforts. Leonie, to the best of her ability, informed Maya and Ignatz of the mission’s details, what to watch out for and how to conduct themselves. Ignatz already knew much of the procedure, being a former knight himself, but patiently listened to the instructions anyway. Raphael and Marianne, sat on the sidelines sipping their tea. Marianne embraced the moment, feeling herself organically fall back onto Raphael’s chest. Their cheeks burned and their hearts pounded as he securely wrapped his arm around Marianne with the power of a thousand gasps. She tilted her chin upwards, meeting his gaze, eyes illuminating like moons brimming with starlight. With mutual initiation, the lovers felt their lips meet, and the noise in the background faded to a dull roar.

\- - -

After a couple of sleepless nights, it was finally the morning that Maya and Ignatz, with Leonie and her band of mercenaries, would set off for Enbarr. The farewells were long and egregious, but heartfelt. Maya insisted they would return in no more than two months, as she was still concerned for her brother’s health, to which Raphael encouraged her to take her time and enjoy the journey. Raphael, stubborn as an ox would not be taken down so easily, especially within Marianne’s care. 

The crew, wrapped up in bundles of jackets and shawls, a gesture proposed by Grandpa Kirsten, marched down the path leading out of the village that would filter into a major trade route. The party waved back at the innkeepers one last time before disappearing over the horizon, into the cold morning sun. Raphael sighed longingly, already missing his sister the way he did over the course of all those moons at the academy. Marianne stayed right by his side, rubbing his arm in comfort. Grandpa Kirsten kindly offered to take care of the tavern’s front desk for the morning, allowing them some time to process in peace. 

The remaining two sat on the porch, a large blanket wrapped around their shoulders, warming them from the increasingly frigid air. Marianne carefully traced a ring that rested on her finger, the weighted feeling still as prevalent as yesterday when Raphael made the gesture during a walk to his favorite lookout point near the village. It was a simple gold band, with a small feather etched into its surface, and matched the one on Raphael wore on his own finger. Marianne had not been surprised by the proposal, as Raphael wasn’t particularly great at keeping secrets, but she still felt herself overcome with sensations of ardor. Raphael’s simple kindness filled her with a newfound energy. An energy that made her eager to find delight in the simple pleasures she always longed for. An energy where she felt proud to engage in small acts of hospitality, to help make the world a little brighter. She glanced downward, smiling at Birdie, who had taken refuge in Raphael’s lap. 

Raphael planted a kiss on the top of Marianne’s head, drawing her closer. He silently gestured her to look over at one of his birdhouses. A family of swallows had been residing there over the past two weeks, and the babies were finally old enough to venture out into the great unknown. One by one, the feathered voyageurs took the leap of faith, proudly soaring into the afternoon sunlight, Marianne and Raphael blissfully watching the performance. They remained unified with steady hearts, like two deer striding through an ethereal meadow. One where songs whispered endlessly through tall, dancing blades of grass in the glow of moonlight.  _ The Winged Inn and Tavern _ continued to flourish, and the kindness of its innkeepers notably graced the lives of many for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I had so much fun getting the chance to write more about the Golden Deer in their later years. These characters just have such elaborate, diverse personalities and I liked thinking about how their paths would all cross again.
> 
> I got the Raphael/Marianne paired ending in my Verdant Wind run and thought it was so cute to the point I wanted to write something about it. After reading the Raphael/Ignatz paired ending I was also very intrigued by what a relationship between Ignatz and Maya might look like, especially since we never got to meet her in the game. 
> 
> There was also a bit of personal sentiment behind all the bird imagery. I freaking adore birds. The part where Raphael and Marianne nurse a bird back to health reminds me of when I was a kid my dad used to do that all the time for the injured birds that ran into the windows on our house.
> 
> Anyway hope you liked it! Definitely a very warm/romantic piece to fit the time of year. 
> 
> TWITTER: @PerfectTeatime_


End file.
